The invention relates to a friction clutch unit and to a method of producing it.
A friction clutch and a method of assembling it is known from DE-A-3 343 506, in which the complete clutch is preassembled with a flywheel to form a module which can be fastened as a complete unit on the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, without involving complicated work.
With the known method of assembly, a pressure plate unit consisting of clutch housing, clutch main spring, optionally release elements, pressing plate with non-rotatable but axially movable connection to the clutch housing is firstly assembled and the pressure plate unit is then fastened with interposition of a clutch disc on the flywheel by bending the peripheral wall of the clutch housing round the flywheel. The initial tension of the clutch main spring can be adjusted in limits by setting the bending force.